


Pull The Sheets Right Off The Corner

by DefaltManifesto



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Domme!Patricia, Established Relationship, F/M, Painplay, Post episode 5, Previous Relationship, Sub!MacGyver, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: Thornton and Mac used to have an arrangement before Nikki. And now with Nikki gone, the arrangement comes back. But it's not the same anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many ideas about Domme Patricia Thornton. Ya'll just wait. This show is one of my many new obsessions. This might become it's own little mini-series tho. I just really like the idea of them together. 
> 
> Comments are loved.
> 
> Title from Closer by Chainsmokers.

[The tumblr](http://schizzar.tumblr.com)

 

Mac hasn’t had the need in a long time. Once he was in something solid with Nikki, his after-hours arrangement with Thornton went away because the stability she provided with pain and sex was taken care of instead by the stability of going home to the same woman each night who understood his mind the way Thornton did. He’d almost gone to Thornton after he realized Nikki was a traitor, but he’d been hiding his intent to go after her himself then. What he and Thornton did…it required openness and the guilt of hiding something that huge from her while she got him out of his head would’ve been too hard.

But now, with the heat of the train’s brakes still in his cheeks, all he wants to do is go to his knees and beg for her help. The whole plane ride back to California, Thornton avoids him. She avoids all of them. He has a feeling there’s something she’s hiding, but with Thornton it’s more about what she’s hiding, not _if_ she is.

In the end, he settles for a text, a simple word, the one he’d use when he’d been too fucked up to ask her nicely. He watches her the whole time she replies. As always, there’s nothing to suggest surprise, because she’d always known when he needed it more than he did. His phone buzzes and he can feel her eyes on him. He counts the seconds until ten minutes have passed to at least pretend he’s not as eager as he feels. It won’t fool her. He smiles when he reads over the two-word conversation.

_Mac: Lifeline._

_Thornton: I was wondering when you’d ask._

-.-

 

“You still like handcuffs the way you used to?” Thornton asks, dropping her keys on her counter.

Her apartment almost feels foreign now. It’s odd, when it used to be the closest thing he had to feeling like he was home.

“Haven’t used them in awhile…well, not on me,” Mac says.

"Right. I had to erase the camera footage from the training room for you and Nikki that time,” Thornton says. When Mac looks at her, she’s leaning on the counter, gaze intense as always. “There’s something you need to understand before we do this.”

"Okay,” Mac slides into the barstool across from her.

“I’m not doing this like before. This has to bea bout me too,” she says. “This trip was…I lost control. I want that back, and I don’t want to fight you like I used to. I want obedience tonight.”

It’s been years, but Mac still can’t read her thoughts in her eyes. “I can do that. I know it used to be work to put me down but that’s not how it is now. I…I’m different now. Really.”

Thornton nods. “Alright. Strip and sit in one of the dining room chairs.”

She walks away before he can say anything else. He can’t help but think about how different things are now. Before, the sex hadn’t ever been about her. He never made her come – she’d never given him the chance. And now…now it seemed her intent was to help herself as much as she helped him. That seems healthier. He’s a little ashamed now, when he looks at how much work she’d put in for him.

The wood of the chair is cold and while that should be unsettling, Mac finds comfort in the familiarity. He’d been broken down and put back together more times than he could count in this chair, and it was sitting in this chair that he sometimes escaped the frantic flood of information his mind insisted on processing. Mac takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. On the exhale, he lets his shoulders slump down, a soft groan escaping him as his muscles portest leaving their tensed state.

Cold hands grab his wrists, guiding his arms back before securing them behind the chair with handcuffs.

“Always knew you could be good for me on the first try,” Thornton says, her breath tickling his ear and sending gooseflesh racing down his arms.

Mac lets his head fall back against Thornton’s neck. Her shampoo smells nice, inoffensive but pleasant all the same. One of her hands trails down his chest as she hooks her chin over his shoulder, the smooth movement lulling him in seconds. His body craves the soft touch, but his mind is still far from settling. Sharp nails pinch the skin between his belly button and he jerks. He bites down on the instinct to fight and forces himself to hold still even as Thornton twists the tender skin before releasing it.

"Good, good,” she murmurs, hand sliding down further to grasp his limp cock.    

It always takes him awhile to get aroused, but especially after a mission. There’d been times in the past where he hadn’t gotten hard at all, but it didn’t matter. Thornton had always found a way to get him out of his head.

Now though, it just takes a few dry strokes to get him all the way hard. Thornton pulls away and walks around in front of him, opening a bottle of lube as she does so. She’s naked, and for a moment, Mac almost averts his eyes out of habit more than anything because he can’t quite disconnect work from everything else. Then she slicks up her hand and then kneels on the hardwood floor in front of him. Thornton wraps her slick hand around his dick and the last of the tension in his body bleeds away even though his mind is still aware as it always is that the pleasure never lasts.

Thornton’s other hand grabs his balls and gives them a brutal twist. Mac jerks and bites his lip to stop himself from shouting too loud. Thornton takes it as a challenge and her nails bite into the sensitive skin, the pain sharp and bright and so sudden he can’t help but cry out. She releases her grip on him and Mac sags back in the chair, panting.

The throbs of pain still pulse through him even without the harsh touch, but it isn’t long before her stroking hand on his dick distracts him from it. She lightly pinches the head of his cock once before releasing him entirely. Tension bleeds back into him as she stands. Her gaze wanders over him for a moment before she walks behind him. She removes the handcuffs.

“Stand up and kneel in front of the chair,” she says.

He does as she commands, then watches as she takes his place on the chair, legs spread.

“Get me off with your mouth,” she says. “No hands either, because I want you to pinch your nipples for me the whole time.”

Mac can’t hide his surprise when he meets her eyes. Usually she’s the one hurting him, making him take what she dishes out. This though, is a whole new level of submission. He has to choose to put himself through pain for her pleasure.

"Mac?” Her tone is soft. “Too much?”

"No, I just…it’s going to be hard is all,” he says. “But I can do it.”

She smiles, a crueler edge to it now. “Good boy. Now come on.”

Mac shuffles forward and flicks his tongue over her clit to start. He still feels a little off-kilter, but then she twists a hand in his hair and curls a leg over his shoulder and he’s fucking gone. The spark of pain that shoots down his spine when he twists his own nipples only pushes him deeper. Thornton shoves her hips up, and he’s not so much eating her out as he is letting her use his mouth and ride his face. It’s easy, simple. He doesn’t have to think too hard, just let himself be used and listen to her soft gasps and sharp inhales as she works herself closer to the edge.

When Thornton finally comes, she nearly strangles him with her thighs before going limp, her grip in his hair relaxing. Mac lightens up the pressure of his tongue and avoids her clit as he licks at the added slickness of her cunt. Her legs shake a bit as he works but her murmured approval encourages him to keep going. Eventually, she lowers her legs and pushes him back.

It brings him back into his body all at once and he lets out a hissed breath at the throbbing ache in his chest. She smiles and pushes his shoulders back, forcing his back to be straight.

“You can let go now,” she says.

He does as she says and as the blood rushes back into his swollen nipples, he can’t help the strained whimpered that escapes him. The noise just makes Thornton smile again.

“Who knew you could be so obedient?” she muses. “Go sit on the couch for me. I’ll be right there.”

Mac’s joints crack as he gets to his feet but it’s a relieving kind of pain. Thornton’s living room looks…lived in. For all her sharp edges, Thornton is just like the rest of them when it comes to comfort in a familiar mess. He sits down in the middle of the plush couch and tries not to think too hard about the soreness in his chest. When Thornton comes into the room with lube and a condom.

"Wait, we’re having like…penetrative sex?” he asks, the fog of subspace fading a little.

“Things are different now. We didn’t before because you are new and young,” Thornton says, then holds up a hand before Mac can say anything. “I know you were hardly inexperienced but…we’re equals now. More than we were.” She straddles his legs and rips the condom open. “And besides, you deserve an exceptional reward for being so obedient.”

“Makes sense.”

She rolls the condom on and slicks his dick up with lube before tossing the bottle aside and wrapping her arms around his neck. “I’m afraid I’m not being a very good Domme right now.” She can’t meet his eyes.

Mac hesitates a moment before letting his hands rest on her lower back. “You got me down. That’s what I needed. Ending on it like this…as equals. It’s new but what we are too each other now is new too, right? Newer, at least.”

"You’re not wrong,” she says. She looks up and then presses their lips together.

Mac’s fingers dig into her skin as he lets her take control of the kiss. It’s easy to give into her, let her guide and control the kiss as she rises and then sinks back down onto his cock. He lets her control the pace, and even if they aren’t really in a scene anymore, he pushes his own need to come to the side and focuses on her. At least until she leans back and braces herself on his knees.

“I want you to fuck me until you come,” she says. “Be a little selfish. I’m giving you permission.”

Mac grabs her hips and thrusts up, more as a test than anything. When he gets a soft moan and the clench of her cunt as a response, it’s the last bit of permission he needs to truly let go. He leans forward and bites the soft skin between her breasts, which makes her rock down more. The angle isn’t perfect though, so he slides a hand up her back to grab the back of her neck and pull her forward into another kiss. This kiss feels more like a fight, her breath hitching as he fucks her. He can feel her losing control though, her coordination slipping away entirely when he gets his fingers on her clit.

“Shit, Mac!”

Thornton tosses her head back, her whole body trembling as she comes again. The wet heat of her cunt squeezing him is too much after everything else they’ve done and he comes with a harsh exhalation of Thornton’s name…well, her first name. For a moment, they both just cling to each other and breath. Then Thornton straightens and crooks an eyebrow up.

"You called me Patricia,” she says.

Mac lets his head flop back against the couch and grins. “Today is a lot of firsts.”

She cups his face, thumb rubbing along his bottom lip. “I guess so.” She sits up and gets off of him. “So let’s add another. My shower is big enough for two.”

Mac pulls the condom off and ties it before getting to his feet and tossing it in the trash bin. As he follows Thornton to the shower, he can’t help but wonder what else will change. He just hopes Thornton is the one thing that doesn’t.


End file.
